How do I get him to like me before Valentines Day!
by TheImpatient
Summary: Riku has always had a crush on Sora since Junior High. Now they're both in Highschool and he still hasn't told Sora he liked him. What's does he have to do to achieve this!
1. Chapter 1

It was a glorious day at Destiny High school for many of the students. Well one of the students did not like this day. That student's name was Riku. Now I bet you're asking; Why would Riku have any reason to hate this day or any day for that matter?

He was very popular, was extremely popular with the girls, has excellent grades and a very loving home. Well none of that mattered. What mattered was that that Valentines Day was only a few days away and he still didn't he have the guts to tell his crush that he liked him. Yea….it was a guy, don't hate. Anyway whenever Riku thought of this person it made his heartbeat ten times faster than normal, sweat enough to fill a pool, and nervous enough to make _him_ nervous?! It wasn't fair. He was able to talk to everybody without feeling a tad bit afraid, but the one person he wanted to talk to the most he always acted like a damn coward.

16-year old Riku was sitting at his desk, in his third period English class. They were done with the class work given to them so him just being the cool, social loner he was decided to look out the window. As he looked at the bright, blue sky he couldn't help but see the similarities between the and his crushes eyes. They were both so beautiful damn it!

"Riku….Earth to Riku, anyone home?" a voice asked as a fist gently, knocked on the top of his head. The only person that was either crazy or brave enough to do something like that was one person that he has respected since the second grad.

"Yes Zexion?" He turned his head around. He was met with the smirk on the blue heads face. Now Zexion was quite a character. For one minute he's as serious as a heart attack. Always making sure he and Riku completed their homework, never did anything totally stupid, yada yada yada.

Next minute he's a complete other person. He's a fanboy when it comes to books, He's gay for Stephen King and shocking the creator of the Harry potter books. (Riku didn't know who the hell wrote those god awful books.) Surprisingly he loves food. Like seriously, Fat albert had nothing on him when it came to food.

"You look like a loner sitting all by yourself fella." Zexion told him as he pushed a strand of blue hair out of his face.

"That's the point." Riku smirked at his friend. Zexion blinked when Riku signed sadly though. It was very Un-Riku.

"Something the matter sunshine?" He asked. Riku began to shake his head, but then he stopped and nodded.

"Yea, it's called "I'm to much of a damn coward to go up to my crush." He answered in a mumble.

Zexion let out an "Aww". He knew all about Riku's little problem. It was kind of funny to see Riku actually have trouble with something. He almost never had trouble with anything.

"I don't know what to do Zexion I mean, I've had a crush on him sense the 7th grade. I-…I just can't believe that I can't tell him. It makes me so freaking angry and so…so much more in love with him." Zexion just rolled his eyes as Riku's face went all dreamy like. Seriously it's not such a big deal. It's not as if the school would be huge homophobic about it ( He doubt Riku would even care) he was just to big of a coward to actually do anything about it.

**This is just the beginning of my new story of Riku's Crush Problems. Sense I have no idea where this is going I'm just going to stop right here. Maybe if I get reviews and favorites I'll continue this. Lol I was going to anyway.**

**So yea tell me what you think of this Idea of mine Sniggle Snork.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI :), thanks to the people who actually looked at this story that's super cool of you! **

**I'm going to mention now that Riku is just going to be Uke on this. Im done with Sora being one, it's gotten old.**

**Beside...Who doesn't wan't to see Riku being the one moaning for more? Haters that's WHOOOO.**

**I'm random, also this is the last chapter that's going to be short teehehehehehe...Go read now.**

* * *

"It isn't fair Zexion." Riku whined as they walked out of the English class when the bell rang.

"What isn't?" He asked, weaving through the crowd of students.

"That I can't tell him, it's making me go sick with sadness." Riku said with a pout! This was getting way to weird for Zexion. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, which made Riku stop to. Zexion placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and gave him a serious look and asked "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

Riku shook his hand frantically at the question. "I-if you were to ask or tell him anything he'll get suspicious, than he'll confront me, than he'll ask me questions than, than…" Riku rambled on, but Zexion stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Riku calm down and take a deep breath." He ordered slowly. He removed his hand and Riku did as he was told. Zexion crossed his arms and said in a bit of irritation, "This has been going on for years now, your little crush on him, if you aren't going to let me say something and if you won't who will?"

Riku had frown when Zexion called his love "little crush", "He's more than my crush Zexion! He's the love of my life. I don't know the time and place, but I swear on my life that I will tell him I love him."

Zexion placed a hand on his hip and turned his head both ways.

"You're lucky that the hallways are magically empty Riku, or the whole school would have learned that you were for team guy." He said. Riku's eyes went wide and he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"….Oh shit I'm stupid." He whispered in relief when he saw that the halls were empty.

"Very stupid." Zexion said jokingly as he continued to walk.

Luckily it was 4th period, which was lunch time for them so they weren't late for anything. They had arrived in front of Riku's Locker and Zexion was standing beside him, reading a book. Zexion almost dropped his book in surprise when Riku let out a loud, manly shriek.

As he opened his locker an avalanche of cards fell out and pooled on his feet.

"Damn dude. You sure are lucky." A stranger that was on the other side of Riku said as he pulled books out of his locker. Riku could only give the guy a sheepish smile as he bent down to pick up all the girly smelling cards.

Zexion had bent down to, to pick one up. He opened the card, read it and held in a laugh.

"The girls at this school are so cheesy it makes me sick." He said as he handed Riku the card. Riku read the card in his head and nearly swooned over it's sweetness.

_To My True Love_

_ Every time I see you in class my heart melts,_

_ Your hair is lovely, your eyes are beautiful, and booty is to die for!_

_ I hope some time during this week, I'll gather the courage to tell you how much _

_ I want to be with you._

_Forever in Love with you. _

_ P.S: I love your shampoo ;) _

Ok the P.S statement was weird, but damn it this was still a cute letter! Unfortunately, Riku was gay and couldn't be with this girl who so obviously was in love with him.

Tough luck.

" Yeah…this is so girly." Riku agreed, even though if he were this brave he would send something like this to Sora. As he put his math book in his locker he nearly fainted when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He only knew one person he would be totally okay with, doing that to him.

"Hi Riku!" Sora yelled cheerfully behind him.

Let his embaressment begin...

* * *

**Sorry I have to end like this (I'm typing this at school lol, no computer at home.) I like Writing this…I like making Riku act so girly even though he so manly teehee **

**Fav and Revs are love and Give Riku Courage.**


End file.
